Js.com Source Code
JSCL | Pakistan Financial Services Search by Keyword English اردو Main menu Skip to primary content Skip to secondary content Home About Vision & Mission Core values The Founder Milestones Company Information Associated Companies Governance Code of Conduct Board of Directors Management Team Board Committees Election of Directors Our Businesses Permissible Business Activities Subsidiaries Banking Brokerage Asset Management Others Strategic Companies Banking Insurance Others Other Investments Investors Investor Information Free Float Share Holding Pattern Financial Highlights Financial Statements Investor Relations Notices of Meetings Announcements Shareholders Information News & Media Awards Industry Associates News CSR Careers How to apply What we are looking for What you should expect from us Contact Banking Brokerage Asset Management Insurance Banking Brokerage Asset Management Insurance About Jahangir Siddiqui & Co. Ltd. (JSCL) is primarily an investment company in financial services and also makes long term investments in growing companies in Pakistan. In financial services, its investments cover all sectors including asset management, commercial banking, investment banking, Islamic banking, securities brokerage and insurance. JSCL also benefits from strategic long term investments including in technology, transportation, media, and industrial sector companies. JSCL was incorporated under the Companies Ordinance, 1984 on May 04, 1991 in Pakistan as successor to the equity and fixed income securities and corporate finance business established by Mr. Jahangir Siddiqui. JSCL was the first securities company in Pakistan with a Wall Street Pedigree by virtue of its former joint venture partner Bear Stearns. JSCL was the first corporate member of the Karachi Stock Exchange and was listed on the Karachi and Islamabad stock exchanges in Pakistan on 10 August 1993. Vision To be recognized as the premier and best performing investment company in Pakistan. Mission To build value for our shareholders by providing competitive returns on a sustainable basis through prudent investment decisions by employing best practices of Corporate Governance and Risk Management and conducting our business in accordance with the highest standards of ethics and legal compliance. Read More… Our Group News & Events JS Global’s Pakistan Investment Conference in the US Comes to a Successful Close JS Global arranges Pakistan Investment Conference 2018 in Washington and New York, USA. Royal Danish Embassy Recognizes Mahvash and Jehangir Siddiqui Foundation for Charitable Efforts Across Pakistan Parliamentary Secretary on Climate Change meets with JS Group officials JS Energy Collaborates With Partners To Inaugurate 50 MW Wind Power Project Important Links Securities and Exchange Commission of Pakistan JamaPunji State Bank of Pakistan Federal Board of Revenue Sindh Revenue Board Pakistan Stock Exchange Pakistan Mercantile Exchange Limited Central Depository Company About Vision & Mission Core Values The Founder Milestones Company Information Associated Companies Governance Code of Conduct Board of Directors Management Team Board Committees Election of Directors Our Businesses Permissible Business Activities Subsidiaries Strategic Companies Other Investments Investors Investor Information Investor Relations Shareholders Information News & Media Awards Industry Associates News Sitemap SECP Link and Contacts JS GROUP © 2018. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Site Last Updated on 2018-07-12 Designed & Developed By: inspurate English Urdu Category:Articles